btccfandomcom-20200213-history
John Rhodes
John Rhodes is a former British Saloon Car Championship runner up and multiple class champion, having taken four class championships from 1965 to 1968. Rhodes is best known for his use of the Mini Cooper S, which he drove with backing from the manufacturer backed team, Cooper Car Company.http://www.btcc.net/history/in-depth/1958-1990/ Background Rhodes' career began with a season in Formula Junior, driving a Cooper-BMC car. Two victories saw Rhodes continue in the championship, although he was offered numerous drives in non-championship Formula One races (he did, however, compete in the 2,000 Guineas race at Mallory Park in 1962). 1963 saw Rhodes begin to consider a career in touring cars, entering his first race in the BSCC, as well as competing in the Brands Six Hour Race of 1963. BTCC History Rhodes was able to enter his first race in the BSCC with backing from Cooper, who gave him a four race stint with their factory team, Cooper Car Company.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1963%20BSCC.html Two fourth places resulted from the year, prompting Cooper to ask for his services once more in 1964. A third place at the sixth meeting was followed by Rhodes' first two victories in the championship at the following rounds, having switched to Downton Engineering after the absence of Paddy Hopkirk. Following this, Rhodes entered a period of domination in Class B, stepping up to the BSCC full time in 1965. Five class wins saw Rhodes claim the class championship with ease, and he could have challenged for the title were it not for a retirement at Silverstone.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1965%20BSCC.html> Third place in the overall standings was Rhodes' reward for taking 40 points. used by Rhodes.1966]] saw Rhodes consistently finish second in class (although this run was interupted by a victory at the fourth meeting of the year).http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1966%20BSCC.html Rhodes' seven second place finishes, as well as his victoy, were enough to give him 50 points and second in the overall championship (his best finish), as well as his second Class B championship. Rhodes' tally was enough to tie with John Fitzpatrick for the overall championship, although as Fitzpatrick had won more races in his class, Rhodes would have to be content with the runner up spot that had defined his season. 1967 and 1968 witnessed a further two Class B championships for Rhodes, as he took seven further wins in his Austin Mini Cooper S on behalf of the Cooper Car Company. In both seasons, Rhodes claimed third in the drivers standings, highest on any Mini driver, and consistently finished on the podium when not suffering a retirement.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1967%20BSCC.html 1968 also saw Rhodes take his Mini to the European Touring Car Championship, in which he also won his class. With Cooper Cars being absorbed into British Leyland, Rhodes ran his final season in the BSCC under the British Leyland Motor Company banner.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1969%20BSCC.html It was clear however, that the ever reliable Mini was on its last legs, unable to compete with the Alan Mann prepared Ford Escorts entering into the restructured class. Rhodes would appear on the podium once more before he left the championship. BTCC Record A table containing 's best results in the BTCC. The figures after the information about the car used indicate 's best finish at that meeting, in his class. * Ran for Downton Engineering Co. for the final two rounds of the year.http://touringcarracing.net/Pages/1964%20BSCC.html References Images *https://www.flickr.com/photos/antsphoto/sets/72157624836347007/ - Rhodes Mini References Category:Drivers